<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第八日 by Asteraster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847122">第八日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster'>Asteraster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第八日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>岛田半藏起身，推开半扇窗户向外张望，正午的烈日和屋内的黑暗形成了鲜明的对比，刺得他的眼睛有些发疼。这个时间任何有理智的人都会躲在阴凉下面，视野所及只有一匹马拴在店铺外边，蹄子不安地刨着地面，扬起一阵细小的尘土，短小的影子像一块发臭的沥青一样藏在它的四肢下面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从事实上讲，整座小镇确实散发着一股难闻的气味，毕竟在这种气温下什么东西都别想有太多体面。半藏把窗户关上，将热浪和腐烂的气味一并挡在外面，他回到桌边，重新紧了紧弓弦，开始怀疑对方到底会不会出现。“今日一切将终结。”他小声说给自己听，仿佛在确认什么真理。所有已经发生过的事情都已经变得不再重要，像流星坠入山谷一样摔进记忆的废墟，一切都将结束。然后他会有无尽的时间来重新审视它们，评判这一切是否值得，但不是现在，现在他要集中精神。半藏用手反复捻着弓弦，他能感受到木地板在脚下发出震动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“甜心。”闯进门的牛仔只来得及说出这两个字就被一张拉满的弓止住了。他缓缓举起双手，看起来并不是十分意外，“枪在左边，我可以为你把它拿出来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏默许了，他假装没听懂那句荤话。牛仔撩开一点披风，然后慢慢地把枪从腰间拔了出来，扔到半藏脚边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“现在，甜心，我能坐下了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别那么叫我。”半藏伸脚将枪踢到一边，“你带着那条信息？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我带着很多条信息，淘金的队伍何时出发，谁将会被套上绞架，谁会被收买，这是我的工作。”牛仔抬了抬他的帽子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“告诉我那个名字。”半藏已经失去了耐心，他不想在这个陌生人身上耗费无意义的时间，他只想尽快结束一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你打算用什么来交换，我不是在做慈善。”牛仔用非常具有暗示性的眼光在半藏身上扫了一遍，并且在他左肩露出来的纹身上停留了很久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>够了，半藏忍无可忍，一支箭擦着牛仔的帽子射了出去，钉在门框上，发出一声闷响。牛仔被吓得下意识往旁边跳了半寸，他心有余悸地把帽子摘下来确认，然后吹出一声得意的口哨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“下一箭瞄准的不会再是你的帽子。”半藏伸手去够另一支箭，牛仔赶在那之前从怀里掏出一小块金属丢了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我只有这枚戒指，你需要自己去找他的主人。”牛仔解释道，同时毫不见外的拽过一把椅子坐下，同时掏出一支烟点燃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏接过戒指，上面镶嵌着一枚纹章，大写的W圈在一个圆里，他从未见过这样的图案。他本以为今天过后自己便可以结束一切挣扎，趁着夜色完成最后一件任务，日出过后，他的计划表里将回归一片空荡荡。很长时间以来，他从未认真想过“明天”之后的事情，似乎事情总不能够如人所愿，现在他不只有“明天”，还有“未来”了，显然追踪一枚从未见过的纹章不会是一个短期任务。半藏感到他又一次被命运嘲弄了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你认识这个图案？”一个不抱希望的尝试。牛仔摇摇头，他看上去并没有要离开的意愿。半藏径自起身，将窗户推开，一天中最炎热的时刻已经过去，风从山谷里吹过来，把昏昏欲睡的小镇摇醒。无人说话，牛仔并没有要离开的意思，他们陷入一种粘稠的寂静中，半藏忙于在脑中盘算好整件事，他甚至不是很在意那个牛仔是否要留下来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“算我多管闲事。”牛仔的声音把他从沉思中唤回来，“半藏，这件事不值得你追查。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你知道我的名字。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我知道很多事，这是我的工作。”牛仔伸出一只手，“为保公平，杰西·麦克雷，喊我杰西。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏对此报以冷眼，他知道这些人，该死的沙蛇、投机者、情报贩子，随你怎么称呼，他们既不带白帽子，也不带黑帽子，擅长乘虚而入，吮干净那些倒霉蛋身上的最后一滴血然后扬长而去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不会平白来告诉我这些。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有人付了钱，甜心。而且他保证我在这里能看上一场好戏。”牛仔指了指半藏，然后惋惜的摇摇头，“但是我后悔了，不要去追查那枚纹章，它所代表的超出你我的局限。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“似乎你并不是一无所知。”半藏的手又一次悄悄摸向弓箭，他会不计后果完成最后的任务，如果眼前这个装腔作势的牛仔知道一些线索，他毫无疑问会采取一些特殊手段，把想要的问出来，或者干脆一并绑到路上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你被一个使命驱赶了半生，你可以停下来，只要你忘掉那枚纹章，我有些朋友，可以给你全新的身份……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏的手停了下来，但只是一瞬，他的另一只手反身摸向箭囊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而牛仔比他更快，矮身向侧面翻滚，起身时被踹在墙边的协和者已经握在手中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“抱歉，甜心，我又搞砸了。”他说，同时扣动扳机，子弹像一把切开黄油的刀一样撞钻进半藏的血肉中，白噪音迅速席卷了他。半藏最后注意到的是对方的神色，充满疲倦，包含歉意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷把协和者收回枪套中，他想揉一把脸，指尖上的火药和枪油的味道却让他感觉更糟了。老式钢琴的声音从地板下面传上来，麦克雷从口袋里掏出表，离午夜还有几个小时，他弯下腰检查对方的伤口，子弹留下的贯穿伤还在不停地流出血来，渗进地板的缝隙里。麦克雷认真思考了一下地板的清理问题，同时试着将手指按进伤口中，更多的血连同被染成粉色的脂肪被挤压出来，他摸了一阵，直到确认没有任何弹片留在半藏的身体里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“明天见。”他低声说，声音有些僵硬，然后起身离开了那间房间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>麦克雷不得不挫败的承认，他今天的举措过于急躁了，大多数情况下，他可以和半藏和平相处到午夜，运气好时甚至可以相处到床上。或许是前一天他把自主意识的选项调的太高了，难搞定的臭脾气。他无奈的耸耸肩，给自己煮了一杯咖啡，低下头认真审视几个小时前刚刚亲手造成的伤口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>死亡是离开乐园的唯一方式，而死亡往往会留下痕迹，麦克雷没办法让别的维修师来做这个，他已经熟练了很多，可以称得上得心应手了。他甚至搞明白了那些更加详细的控制滑钮的意义，它们决定了你可以是谁，你的性格，爱好，你说出的话。麦克雷从来没有动过那些按钮，他觉得半藏很好，虽然脾气有些撅。麦克雷把自主意识的滑杆又向上推了推，假装忽视掉那条红色的警戒线，他只是希望半藏能够尽可能的成为他自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他离开操作台，把咖啡杯泡进水槽里，当他转过身时，发现医疗床上空无一人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他习惯性的去摸腰间的枪，理所当然的摸空了，这里不是西部世界，他也不是牛仔，一股寒意爬上他的后背。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没等他做出下一步举动，一只手从后面死死地捂住了他的嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“杰西，你或许能解释一下。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰西·麦克雷是一个称职的员工，如果算上他摊上的那份工作的无聊程度，他简直算得上一个任劳任怨的员工。为了保证顾客的新奇感，乐园每周都在改变或者增减原有的故事线，而麦克雷的任务，就是一边听那些从编剧学校毕业不到一年的自以为是的臭小子抱怨决策层怎么对他们的艺术成果横加干预，一边回收那些被取消的故事线里的角色，把目标从摞成一堆的产品当中拽出来，扫码登记，送回仓库中，会有人负责之后的事，给他们编写新的人生。岛田半藏就属于一个废弃的故事线，很显然顾客们并不想要在西部世界里掺上东瀛忍者，麦克雷甚至觉得只有脑子进水的人才会想到把这两件事情结合在一次。他按照描述把那个纹身爬满半个肩膀的“产品”从一堆残肢当中扒出来，一群疯子顾客屠杀了整个小镇，半藏的腹部缺了一块，麦克雷对着眼前的惨状撇了撇嘴。这样的产品是无法回收的，这意味着他又要加班了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拉过身边的维修师，示意对方将其推走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“得了吧，这里不会再有适合他的故事线。”维修师一副不以为意，“不如直接申请报废更节省时间。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷朝对方竖了一个中指，径自把岛田半藏拉回维修室，处于一种难以启齿的心思，他觉得这个亚洲男人看上去非常迷人，哪怕他的肚子上破了一个大口子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“让我们看看……”麦克雷从操作仪上拉出平板，“我会修好你，甜心，希望这不会太难。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>借助AI操作系统，整件事出乎麦克雷意料的简单，整层楼已经只剩下他一个人，空气循环系统发出稳定的嗡鸣，麦克雷直起腰，对方皮肤上那块骇人的伤疤已经消失不见，青龙的后爪有力的随着肌肉的线条起伏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷打了个响指，然后他退后几步，像见证神迹一样看着男人睁开眼睛，扶着医疗床的边缘坐起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“半藏？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“您好，麦克雷先生。”机械般平稳的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你怎么……哦对，刚才维修时登陆了我的账号。”麦克雷有些手足无措，“我的意思是治疗……抱歉……”为了掩饰紧张，他开始折磨自己的发型。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对方看着他，在西部世界之外，除非被要求，所有产品不会主动和周边环境产生互动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你还记得多少，你最后的画面是什么？”麦克雷小心翼翼的提问，哪怕他知道生前的记忆并不会影响到此时的半藏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我在弥补一个过去犯下的错误，一个需要用鲜血来弥补的错误。只差最后一个名字，我去了那个小镇，会有人带着最后的名字来找我，然后我就可以完成赎罪，但是有一伙人闯了进来……”半藏还想继续说下去，麦克雷抬手阻止了他，他在现场，不需要再复习一遍那些尸体和哀嚎。然后他环顾了一圈，确认通讯仪并没有连接到主监控台上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“听着，我现在要送你回去，忘了那个错误，它根本不存在。我查过你的故事线，在小镇等待的这一天没有和主要角色的互动，也就意味着你是自由的，我会去找你，然后在午夜之前我会把你带回来，这可能会有一点疼，好在你不会记得，然后我们再重复一遍同样的事情，新的一天永远在等着你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏的目光有些不解，这段指令没有写在他的基础程序里，他无法应答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷试着把手覆在对方肩上，半藏并没有反抗，他矮下身，和对方的目光保持平齐。“你会喊我杰西。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是的，麦克雷先生。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>岛田半藏缓缓睁开眼，感觉自己从一片虚无中脱身，他用了几秒钟才想起自己的名字，但包裹着他的依然是一片虚空，他转过头，看见一个熟悉的背影正站在一个桌子前面哼着小曲鼓捣着什么，他的脑海内自动出现了一个名字，一个他不能理解的名字，一股熟悉的感觉泛上来，令他感到放松。他一开始没能认出那个身影，毕竟他穿着一件手术服，而不是斗篷和牛仔帽，稍长一些的头发在脑后扎了一个小揪。他环顾四周，试图通过环境弄清楚自己身在何方，那些明亮的仪器和柜子在半藏的眼里并没有多少意义，直到他透过玻璃看见另一件房间，几具尸体扭曲着堆叠在墙角。防御意识促使他取得先机，哪怕他现在除了自己和另一个人的名字以外一无所知，他从手术床上翻下来，无声无息的试图接近那个人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“杰西，你或许能解释一下。”他说，感受到那个人突然在他的怀里停止了挣扎，抓住自己手臂的手慢慢松开，举在空中，做出一种和谈的姿态。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后他又坐回了那张床，对方找了块毯子披在自己身上，捏着眉头拉过一张椅子坐下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我真的十分恨这句话，但我还是要问，你记得多少？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我在弥补一个过去犯下的错误，一个需要用鲜血来弥补的错误。只差最后一个名字，我去了那个小镇，会有人带着最后的名字来找我，然后我就可以完成赎罪。”半藏觉得这句话不受控制的浮出脑海，他别无选择，只能说出来，但是他抓住了另外的一根细线，更多的细节浮现出来，他的语速放慢了，不再信心十足，“但是你来了，然后我们……你杀了我？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷紧张地看向四周，还好他没把半藏的弓一起捡回来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏被弄迷糊了，他记得子弹穿过皮肤的感觉，撕裂带来的剧痛还在他的皮肤上打转，他低头确认，却看不到任何伤疤，但是疼痛感无比真实，甚至愈加强烈，不只是胸口，他感觉自己的四肢都在被疼痛碾过，他望向墙角那些扭曲的尸体，看到的却是自己的脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你杀了我。”半藏的语气变得肯定，但他并没有任何行动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果你再仔细想一想，肯定还有别的。麦克雷不合时宜的想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏有足够的信心在几秒内撂翻对方逃跑，但在弄清处境之前他并不想这么做。他困惑的看着眼前的男人，对方的身上显然没有武器，却看起来相当从容不迫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你的帽子不在这里。”这是半藏的第二个念头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼前的男人被逗笑了，坐姿变得放松了一些，“你现在看到的是真正的我，甜心。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏觉得自己应该反驳这个称呼，但他并不打算真的这么做，更多的记忆不停地灌进他的脑海，令他无暇他顾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你杀了我。”半藏摸向不存在的伤口，“然后第二天你会又杀死我一遍……为什么。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“因为我爱你。”男人叹气，把记录了每一次轮回的控制板推给半藏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏划过那些数据，他以一个旁观者的视角重新审视自己不断轮回的人生。零碎的片段逐渐被赋予意义，嵌回正确的时间线中。他看着自己和那个男人在昏暗的灯光下分完一杯劣质啤酒，他们恶作剧般将子弹打进墙壁里，他们倒进狭窄的床里。他的眼神一次次从戒备变得放松，每一个午后，麦克雷都会准时闯进屋里，带着一条根本不存在的信息，他会搞砸，但更多的时候，他会留下来，直到时钟走向最后一圈，麦克雷将一枚子弹埋进自己的身体里，在很多不走运的日子里，直到这时，他才被允许亲吻自己的爱人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后他死而复生，发条重新被拧紧，他的杰西将准时敲响屋门，身上带着尘土和日晒的气味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“杰西……”半藏尚处在震惊之中，他的牛仔率先行动，一只手覆在对方脸颊上，吻了下去。半藏忙乱地回应，搞得两个人都乱了章法。牛仔用迷恋地在半藏的下巴上蹭来蹭去，毯子已经滑到了地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对不起，半藏，对不起。”牛仔不停地道歉，半藏只好重新堵住对方的嘴，他尝到一些发咸的液体。在他来得及弄清那些液体为何会存在之前，一阵冰凉的刺痛划过他的脖颈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他试图后退，却被麦克雷紧紧抱住，动弹不得。他拍着对方的肩，轻声安慰。在他有限的视野内看到麦克雷肩膀上出现了一大片殷红。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没事了，杰西，你的肩膀上有血，让我们把它弄干净。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰西，为什么我又感到疼痛？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他发不出来声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰西？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的视野开始变得模糊，双脚仿佛站在河道中，冰凉的水不停撞击他的踝骨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷紧紧抱着半藏，直到他怀里的人渐渐不再挣扎，他们靠一起，像一捧灰烬一样坍缩。沾血的手术刀掉在地上，发出一声脆响。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>抱歉，忘了这一切，你不应该知道这些，让我去找你，让我们重新开始。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>热浪日复一日的光顾这座萧瑟的小镇，从未厌倦。在短暂的雨季成长起来的杂草已经被晒得枯黄，倒伏在尘土里。为数不多的居民躲在室内，徒劳的用黑色的油毡布挂在窗户上，企图阻挡一些热浪，靠着干面包和酒精打发时光，在太阳落下之前，这里是被上帝抛弃的荒原。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当麦克雷顶着烈日踱进酒吧的时候，只有两三位说不清是顾客还是酒保的人坐在吧台前，除此之外所有的椅子倒扣在桌子上。虽然有所准备，他还感到吃惊，任务指令里提到“回收一条少有人参与的故事线”，但他没想到会是如此冷清。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呃……请问你们这里有没有一个肩膀有纹身的男人。”没人上来招待麦克雷，甚至没人费心往他的方向看一眼，麦克雷只好对着空气提问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>又是几秒的寂静，麦克雷已经决定换一个地方问问，吧台前的男人猛敲了几下铃铛，然后一位女士推开后面的门走了出来。她看上去一副睡眼惺忪样子，头发胡乱地夹起来，同时一只手心不在焉地整理另一只袖口上的蕾丝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷又重复了一遍自己的问题，女人胡乱地挥了挥手，像是要挥走不存在的苍蝇。“他在日出之前就离开了，但是行李还留在楼上，你可以在这里等。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷只好坐下来，加入吧台前那几个人。他想点一杯威士忌，女人（现在麦克雷确认她是这里的老板了）摆出一副厌恶的神色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没有这么复杂，牛仔。酒，或者什么也没有，我们这里只有这些。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷点了点头，获得了一杯从布满尘土的大桶里倒出来的不明液体，他想了想乐园的事故报告，似乎从未有过食物中毒的游客，这多少让他感到放心一些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他说不清自己等了多久，被汗水沾湿的衬衫贴着他的后背，让他不停地改换坐姿，直到他听到砰的一声。牛仔回过头，酒馆的门被撞开，已经向西沉的阳光恰好从门口射进来，和光线一起出现的，是一个健壮的男人，头发扎在后边，典型的亚洲相貌，他的肩上似乎扛着什么东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷才发现原来酒馆里的光线如此昏暗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那个男人穿过大厅，从后门径直走了出去。麦克雷站起来，喝完最后一口很难被称为酒的液体，跟了上去。他发现男人在地板上留下了一串痕迹，斑斑点点的血痕沿着他刚刚走过的路线排开，麦克雷踩着那些血迹，任由对方消失在门后，像一位熟练的猎手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后门外面是一小块马厩，现在麦克雷可以确认对方就是岛田半藏了，他正坐在一截朽木上，前一刻肩膀上扛的东西被丢在地上，一只尚未成年的野狼，身上插着半支箭羽。半藏摸出一只小刀，斩断箭杆，然后沿着后腿毛发交接的地方挑开血肉，紧接着是另一边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷咽了咽口水，目不转睛的看着对方将狼皮扒下来。半藏似乎对身边的旁观者没什么异议，麦克雷顺着半藏掏进野兽身体而沾满鲜血的手看上去，肌肉因为用力在皮肤下拉紧，肩膀向前压，一节骨头因此突出来。一整条龙盘踞在他的身体上，麦克雷着迷的看着那些笔画的纹路，鳞片的走向，甚至看着几滴鲜血溅在上面，变成纹身的一部分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不是我要等的人。”直到整件狼皮被扒下来，半藏才回应麦克雷的存在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你和所有人说话都这么不客气吗。”麦克雷知道这不对，他应该继续自己的工作，一颗子弹，现在是最好的时机，无人在旁，然后他回到有空调的办公室喝一杯真正的威士忌。不是在这里，浸泡在浓郁的血腥气中，和一个杀手若无其事的聊天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为了与我们相遇，先祖披上野兽的外形。”半藏没有接对方的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以你在狩猎你的祖先？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏没有再说什么，从一边的桶里舀了水冲干净手上的血迹，没有再理会那张狼皮。他看上去处于一种过度的紧绷中，麦克雷在回忆里过了一遍那条故事线，手刃兄弟，为了赎罪开始追捕曾经效力的组织，难怪。他猜那匹倒霉的狼只是半藏竭尽全力不让自己无所事事的一个办法，如果一切正常，会有一个接受任务的游客把最后一个名字递给这个被旧日的阴影不断折磨的男人，回报是旁观一场精彩绝伦的杀戮，无人生还。当罪恶用鲜血洗清的时候，赎罪者会明白这一切的真正代价，带走一条生命很简单，但除此之外，他的人生再无意义，在一片荒原中，人唯一能逃脱的方法就是将刀刃对向自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我知道你在等什么，我能帮你解决他。”鬼使神差的，麦克雷说出了这句话。半藏看着他的眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔中充满审慎和怀疑。在麦克雷来得及想出下一句话之前，外面的一声枪响吸引力他们所有的注意力。半藏拾起放在一边的弓箭迅速踩着着建筑横梁出的凸起翻了出去，麦克雷被这一幕惊到了，他没想到公司真的做出了这些东洋玩意儿，难怪没人愿意来这条故事线，这太奇怪了。紧接着第二声枪响在更近的地方炸裂，麦克雷骂了一声该死，确认了一下腰间的维和者，也跑了出去，他可不想在这个时候横生枝节。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事实是，世界上可能有一种冥冥之中的力量阻止员工们正常下班，一群不知道从哪里冲出来的游客闯进了这座小镇。麦克雷鄙夷的看了一眼他们的黑帽子，这些毫无道理的破坏狂往往是现实生活中的垃圾，怀着这点心思，他对着一位游客的马蹄前开了一枪，受惊的马立起来，将背上的人摔在地上，然后打着响鼻掉头向相反的方向跑去，撞翻了更多的游客。但是他们人数众多，麦克雷看见有一个身材走形的邋遢男人把一瓶东西泼在地上，然后将火把凑上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>维修组可能要骂娘了，麦克雷替他的同事心疼了一秒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一枚箭擦着火把飞出去，没有武器可以伤害游客，麦克雷顺着箭飞来的方向看过去，半藏半截身子从房顶上探出来，他似乎也发现了这一点，从二楼的窗户又跳了进去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>作为同样无法被伤害的工作人员，麦克雷好奇的穿过大火回到酒吧里。烟雾呛得他睁不开眼，有几个醉汉倒在地上，麦克雷跨过他们的身体继续向里走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到他看到一个人影撞过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你疯了么！”刚才那个不苟言笑的弓箭手冲他大吼，将他一个劲的向外推。在一片模糊中，麦克雷隐约看到半藏低下头探了一遍地上人的鼻息，最后从吧台后面拽出了已经昏迷的老板娘。“出去之后往相反的的方向跑！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没等麦克雷反驳，弓箭手已经先一步从火焰中穿过，房梁已经摇摇欲坠，木屑和灰烬从空中落下来，在衣服上留下细小的灼伤。子弹可以绕开自己，但是火焰和重力不会，麦克雷抱紧了手中的女孩，深吸一口气，紧跟着半藏冲了出去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>白天的炎热还没有散尽，但和刚刚相比，麦克雷觉得仿佛有一盆凉水扣在他的脸上，他又能自如的呼吸了，怀中的女孩似乎也清醒了过来，这给麦克雷省了不少力。他扶着她，四处张望，半藏已经跑出了一段距离，正在试图重新搭弓。麦克雷朝他的方向迈步，但下一秒他看到弓箭手倒在地上。麦克雷感到有些疑惑，他甚至没太理解发生了什么。怀中女孩拼命大喊着挣扎开，提着裙角跌跌撞撞跑走。麦克雷来不及管她，继续向半藏的方向靠近，他开始奔跑，他跨过尸体和破烂的木板，鞋底踩过废弃的弹壳，然而弓箭手却一直躺在地上，一动不动。子弹在他的腹部炸开了，他的身下有一小摊深色的液体，在月光下看起来像是地面的一个缺口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷去摸他的维和者，但他意识到一切已经迟了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好了，别人已经替你搞定了，现在把他带回去，会有人处理之后的事，赎罪故事应该告一段落了，工作结束，你应该回家喝杯酒犒劳一下自己。麦克雷又一次企图说服自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但他在思考另一件事，一个计划。他不应该这么做，半藏不应该被困在这样的生活中，他会被安排进另一条故事线里，这次或许是一个不涉及那么多命案的故事，有一个家庭，或者是一个弃他而去的爱人，在酒吧喝得烂醉，但不必永远以一种谨慎的目光审视每一个试图接近自己的人。麦克雷低头看着半藏的尸体，血已经不再流出来了，哪怕生命已经流逝，他的身体依然保持着一种紧绷的姿态。他跪下来，将手覆在对方的眼睛上，试图让弓箭手的神情放松一些，他犹豫了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷承认，他被这样一个破碎又不肯屈服的人迷住了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以他要把计划付诸实施，他要困住一个人，让他永远在痛苦的悬崖边徘徊，然后他会出现，试着把对方拽出来，或者干脆一次从悬崖上跳下去。而对方不会记得这一切。他要违背公司的无数条例，但他做不到装作无事发生，回到家里结束这一天。现实世界里并没有什么在等着他，但是现在，乐园里有了这样一个人。他开始明白那些反复回到乐园的人为何沉浸在故事中，他们在那些含糊不清的故事里看到了自己，乐园是他们的癔病，这里是他们唯一得以直面自己的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于即将犯下的恶行麦克雷供认不讳，他为此感到欢喜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<br/>
岛田半藏撑着半个身子坐起来，身边的人还停留在上一场温存中，懒懒的将手贴在他的后腰上。哪怕事情已经发生，半藏依然觉得不可思议，不到一天之前，他还在头脑里一遍遍回忆那些人被自己亲手杀死时的表情，然后这个牛仔在他准备把箭射进那匹野狼的时候不知道从哪里冒了出来，抢占了先机，还一路跟着自己回到了酒馆。半藏懒得表示出拒绝，他在专心致志等那个送信的人，除此以外的事情都不那么重要，一个过度热情的牛仔和一只在窗口聒噪的麻雀差不了太多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是他被对方吸引住了，当他面对着牛仔时，仿佛在面对一件无比熟悉的事情。在过去的几年内，半藏不停的在各处辗转，隐藏身份，他很少能连续一周和相同的酒保打招呼，他已经几乎忘记了这种熟悉感。现在，他难以拒绝这种感受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“现在”这个词听起来有点好笑，但它能暂时顶替你的世界和你的一生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷也跟着半藏坐起来，他抓起桌上的怀表看了一眼，半藏借着灯光看到了对方后背上的疤痕。他轻轻触碰了一下，对方连忙以一种急于掩饰的姿态转过身来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“一个小教训，我曾经选错了边。”麦克雷发现当自己面对半藏的审视的目光时很难隐藏什么，反正今晚他为了摊牌而来，不妨多说一些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这就是你帽子颜色的原因？”半藏看了一眼挂在椅背上的那顶破旧的牛仔帽，既不是白色，也不是黑色，“不属于任何一边。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我曾认为这是一个正确的选择。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷摸过床尾的衬衫，套在身上，然后是裤子，靴子。他没有想过不属于任何一方同样是一种立场，他选择逃避进乐园，然而这个世界上从来就不存在独善其身的选择。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>乌托邦的另一面是尸山血海。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“现在我要重新选择了。”他把半藏的衣服丢过去，示意对方穿上，“但在这之前，半藏，你还有一个选择。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“杰西，那是我的宿命。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不是指你的赎罪。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷把维和者平放在桌上。今天他的工作任务只有一个，回收整座小镇，这块地皮被买下，将会建成一个小型的私人乐园。而麦克雷恰好认识收购合同上的那个名字，毕竟他后背上的疤痕不能白白落下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他以一盒甜甜圈贿赂了新来的编剧实习生，得知并没人有为私人乐园准备任何新的故事线，也没有仿生体被分配过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一家拥有大量地下生意的仿生肢体提供商，一块崭新的乐园，麦克雷见过那些恐怖的人体实验，这次他们可以明目张胆了，毕竟那些仿生人看起来和真人一模一样，或者倒过来说，真人看上去和仿生人并没有什么区别。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“半藏，我不知道接下来会发生什么，但我认为值得一试。”麦克雷紧张地又确认了一下时间，时针正在一步步地逼近午夜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>轮回如果被强行撕裂会发生什么？一个人，挣脱出了被写定的人生之外，发现自己度过的漫长年月只是片空白中一个微不足道的刻度，会不会跌入虚无，或者他能否得以打破界限，重新寻回被改写的记忆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“相信我。”他说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>指针重合，新的一天开始了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏从迷茫中逐渐回过神来，麦克雷见过那种眼神一次，他知道自己赌对了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你正在回忆起很多事情，听我说，这可能是我们最后一次见面，我没办法带走你，抱歉，但是在这个世界里，你已经自由了。”麦克雷和盘托出自己的计划。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏一直低着头，麦克雷看见他的双拳握紧又放松，上次在实验室里他没给对方留太多思考的时间，所以他在等半藏把这一切拼凑好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我的弟弟……家人……”半藏喃喃低语。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷试图去拥抱对方，却被一把推开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他曾经感觉上去那么真实。喜欢恶作剧，从不喝酒，很少生病，没必要开枪打死他，他没有打扰任何人，可是我却杀了他，他们让我杀了他。”半藏看着麦克雷，真实的记忆正在不断把虚假的数据挤出脑海，“可是我已经记不得他的长相了。”他用力将桌上陶土捏成的小摆件掷在地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“杰西，如果这样，那要怎么办啊。”他说，抓过桌上的维和者，麦克雷上去争抢，一声巨响，他捂住自己的耳膜，仿佛有人用一只手在他的大脑里搅动，麦克雷强忍着头疼和恶心的感觉，看见鲜血从半藏的小腿里流出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰西·麦克雷觉得他根本没能结束那个噩梦一样的轮回，他的手上总是会沾满鲜血，这是一个诅咒，如同跗骨之蛆。他曾经因为悔意和无力感跌落深渊，现在他必须看着他爱的人重蹈覆辙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“杰西，带我离开这里。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不能……他们设了探测仪，没有仿生体能够离开乐园。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我是指另一种，你的工作，你该完成它，但是更彻底一点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不明白。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不要新的故事线，新的身份，还有一种离开乐园的途径，你心知肚明。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“半藏，你可以离开这个镇子，我删掉了公司数据库里你的信息，这个世界足够大了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“然后靠那些编造的记忆活着，看着那些混蛋一复一日的制造杀戮吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而且你不会再出现了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半藏重新捡起了维和者，麦克雷没有再阻拦，他已经交出了选择的权力。当一个人发现他漫长的人生无法逃脱被操纵的宿命时，他最终选择以最后一击来嘲笑命运。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“杰西，带我离开这里。”半藏没有说最后的一句话，他害怕那也是一段代码的回响，他不需要用一段虚假来证实他们彼此都认定的真实。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我爱你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他扣下了扳机。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦克雷后退了一步，他去扶身后的墙壁却摸空了，那只手就那么突兀地停在半空中，直到他的肩膀感到酸痛。他摘下自己的帽子，扣在胸口上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想干脆就这么坐下来，什么也不做，什么也不想，等着太阳升起，等着有人发现他。然后怎样都好，让他们去解决吧，反正无论如何他都搞砸了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是他还有最后的一个任务，麦克雷强迫自己离开这个屋子，他来到一层，把堆在一起的酒桶连同几把椅子丢到道路中间，然后把煤油灯摔碎在上面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>火焰即刻冲天而起，和清晨干爽的空气搅在一起，气流不断上升，麦克雷能够感觉到风贴着他的后背跑过去。伴随着风的还有木板在噼啪作响，有好奇者从窗口探出来，麦克雷对着天空开了几枪，于是那些人伴随着喃喃私语又消失在了窗帘后。他又对着火堆开了一枪，一块燃烧的火焰塌陷下去，金色的灰烬腾空而起，火焰变得更加旺盛，麦克雷把它们留在身后，转身向楼上走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>离开乐园，不再被旧日的幽灵纠缠，那些幕后操纵的手无法再触及到我的骨和血，麦克雷，你知道该如何做。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>火焰不断地升起，麦克雷将最后一点沾有鲜血的床单丢进去，这比他想象的要轻松，麦克雷感觉有一股力量在驱使着他完成这些事情。他曾经以为自己救了半藏，最后他不得不彻底抹去他，他退后几步，空气被炙烤发生细小的扭曲，这让半藏的身影看起来逐渐和火焰融为一体了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的手里攥着一条发带，沾满了尘土，暗纹已经几乎看不清了。与此同时，他的口袋里揣着一小块硬盘，里面有一段能够造成足够破坏的代码。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我现在和他一样了，麦克雷想，发生在他身上的也发生在我身上，除此以外，再没有重要的事情了。我得把这件事做完，哪怕它会毁了我，但是我非做不可。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的心在肋骨下疯狂的跳动，他感到有一点恐惧，他不确定半藏是否也有过这种经历。他又想起自己第一次见到半藏时的情形，就在这个令人窒息的地方，对方一言不发地把皮从一头野兽身上扒下来，那味道令麦克雷感到反胃，但半藏对此却视若罔存。麦克雷曾经见过那些专心在自己生活中的人，放牧时在尘土飞扬中安然喝一陶罐水，他又重新想起那些人，还有剥制兽皮的半藏。他当时并不能明白，但现在他们都是一类人了。他们知道自己作为个人的无足轻重，亦知道死亡无足轻重。他确实认识到这一点，就像他确实知道别的事情一样。在最后的这个时刻里，他明白自己和另外一个人一起就等于一切了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我们所做的事情，该都是注定了的，麦克雷想。他没有等最后的一点火焰化为灰烬，太阳已经从山谷中升起来了，他能感觉到阳光照在脸颊上，那是一种比火焰要冰冷的光。他重新戴上牛仔帽，一只手扶在维和者上，向山谷的另一端走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>